Twist of Fate: The Best of The Hardy Boyz
Twist of Fate: The Best of The Hardy Boyz is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment which will be released on May 1, 2018. Disc 1 *An Amazing Journey *The Famous Ring in the Woods *The New Rockers vs. The Hardy Brothers - Superstars • June 1, 1996 *The Hardy Boyz vs. Kai En Tai - Sunday Night Heat • September 27, 1998 *Not Tonight, Boys. *The Acolytes vs. The Hardy Boyz for the WWE Tag Team Championship - RAW • July 5, 1999 *The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge & Christian - SmackDown! • October 7, 1999 *Painting a Masterpiece *The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge & Christian in a Terri Invitational Tournament Final – Ladder Match - No Mercy • October 17, 1999 *Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy - SmackDown! • December 16, 1999 *The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge & Christian - No Way Out • February 27, 2000 *The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge & Christian vs. The Dudley Boyz in a Triangle Ladder Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship - WrestleMania 2000 • April 2, 2000 *Not Yet! *The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge & Christian vs. The Dudley Boyz in a TLC Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship - SummerSlam • August 27, 2000 *The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge & Christian in a Steel Cage Match for the WWE Tag Team Championship - Unforgiven • September 24, 2000 *The Hardy Boyz vs. Edge & Christian vs. The Dudley Boyz in a TLC II for the WWE Tag Team Championship - WrestleMania X-Seven • April 1, 2001 Disc 2 *You Know You've Made It *The Hardy Boyz, The Undertaker & Kane vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, Triple H, Edge & Christian in a 8-Man Tag Team Match - RAW • April 23, 2001 *The Hardy Boyz & Edge vs. The Dudley Boyz & Test - SmackDown! • November 15, 2001 *The Hardy Boyz vs. The Dudley Boyz in a Steel Cage Match to Unify the WWE & WCW Tag Team Championship - Survivor Series • November 18, 2001 *The Solo Dimension *Jeff Hardy vs. Chris Jericho - RAW • February 10, 2003 *Matt Hardy vs. Rey Mysterio for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship - WrestleMania XIX • March 30, 2003 *Matt Hardy vs. Rey Mysterio for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship - SmackDown! • June 5, 2003 *Back Together Once Again *The Hardy’s vs. MNM - December to Dismember • December 3, 2006 *The Hardy’s vs. Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch for the World Tag Team Championship - Backlash • April 29, 2007 *The Hardy’s vs. Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin in a Ladder Match for the World Tag Team Championship - One Night Stand • June 3, 2007 Disc 3 *Brother vs. Brother *Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy in an Extreme Rules Match - WrestleMania XXV • April 5, 2009 *Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy in an I Quit Match - Backlash • April 26, 2009 *The Broken Universe *WrestleMania Weekend Craziness *The Hardy Boyz vs. Sheamus & Cesaro vs. Enzo Amore & Big Cass vs. Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson in a Ladder Match for the RAW Tag Team Championship - WrestleMania XXXIII • April 2, 2017 *A New World *The Hardy Boyz vs. Sheamus & Cesaro in a Steel Cage Match for the RAW Tag Team Championship - Extreme Rules • June 4, 2017 *The Hardy Boyz vs. Sheamus & Cesaro in a WWE Iron Man Match for the RAW Tag Team Championship - Great Balls of Fire • July 9, 2017 *The Miz vs. Jeff Hardy for the WWE Intercontinental Championship - RAW • September 4, 2017 *The Miz vs. Matt Hardy for the WWE Intercontinental Championship - RAW • October 20, 2017 *Classified as Obsolete Blu-ray Exclusives Images External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases